


Relaxation

by madlysanecatlady



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Just a quick little scene of Oswald worrying about Butch coming after him and Ed. The Ed finds out what's really been bothering Oswald. Cute and fluffy. Set just after Butch escapes and before the whole Isabella drama.





	

'Oswald, you need to calm down.'

Oswald did nothing to still his manic pacing, but at least looked up at Ed while he replied. 'I can't. Butch has escaped. He turned on me. He wants to kill you. How am I supposed to calm down knowing you could be in danger?'

At this, Ed stood and went to place a hand on each of Oswald's shoulders, holding him in place. He looked down at the mayor, his expression inscrutable. 'I'm not worried. I'm with you. You and I together are formidable. Butch is no match for us.'

Oswald cracked a small smile. 'Oh Ed, what would I do without you?'

'Oswald, you have done amazing things both before and since you met me,' Ed told him quietly. 'You can only continue amaze. I hope I can help you along, starting with getting you to calm down.'

Oswald visibly slouched and attempted to take a deep breath. ‘I’m trying. It just doesn’t seem possible while I don’t know if you’re going to be alright.’

Ed sighed and reached out to place a hand to the small of Oswald’s back, leading him towards the sofa and forcing him to sit down. ‘Oswald,’ he said slowly and carefully, sitting next to him, hand still at the small of Oswald’s back. ‘We are both perfectly safe. Even Butch isn’t stupid enough to try and come here. We’ve got some of Gotham’s finest stationed right outside,’ Ed ignored Oswald’s derisive snort, ‘and much more formidably, you and I are both here. I certainly would trifle with us, I’m sure Butch has at least enough sense to not come here.’ He watched Oswald closely. ‘Somehow I feel like Butch isn’t what you’re really worried about. What is it?’

Oswald looked utterly petrified. Ed was taken aback. He’d seen the infamous King of Gotham at his absolute lowest, filthy and clinging to life by his fingertips, yet he’d never seen him afraid. This… this was new. Ed wasn’t sure what to make of it.

‘I could have lost you,’ Oswald whispered finally. ‘I could have lost you and you never would have known how much I – how much I care.’ 

‘But you saved me,’ Ed said quietly, mulling over everything Oswald had said to him. ‘I'd neither a guest nor a trespasser be; in this place I belong that belongs to me.’

‘Home?’ Oswald looked up at Ed, puzzled. 

‘You’re home,’ Ed nodded. ‘We’re home. Safe. Together.’

Oswald could think of nothing to say to that, instead opting to lean into Ed, resting his head tentatively on his shoulder. He felt himself relax as Ed’s arms came up and around him. 

‘What can be seen but never found that only hides in the unwound?’

‘That one’s a bit more difficult,’ Oswald said after a moment’s thought. ‘A little help?’

‘Relaxation,’ Ed told him, pulling Oswald tighter to his side. ‘I want you to relax, Oswald. For your own good.’

Oswald felt himself relax further against Ed’s side. It felt natural to fit himself so perfectly, snuggled to Ed’s side, breathing in his distinct enigmatic scent. He was still struggling with the mess of emotions brewing inside him, but he felt he was beginning to make sense of them. As Ed held him there quietly, Oswald thought that maybe his feelings were returned.


End file.
